Dominance
by Yoshi the Minion
Summary: Stuart is tired of Kevin always getting the upper hand. He shows his older brother that just because you're small doesn't mean you're weak. Stevin. Warning: Yaoi, incest, lemon, bondage and slight non-con. Rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this is a weird story. Everyone, but Bob, is suffering from major OOC. I hope this story makes at least some sense. While I DO NOT condone rape in real life, I don't mind if it's softcore in stories. Meaning the 'victim' starts to enjoy it. Enjoy the story or not. Just be respectful.**

It was a normal day. Well, normal for two Minions by the names of Kevin and Stuart. They were fighting again as usual. Now, it wasn't because they hated each other, quite the opposite, actually. Truth be told, they're in love. They just sometimes expressed their love differently than most. They've always been that way ever since they were kids. No matter what, they always found something to argue about. This time however, had to do with something quite intimate.

"Why not?" Stuart asked.

"Because I'm not a submissive guy."

"Have you ever submitted before?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"I just do." Kevin said. "Besides, I don't think you'd be able to do such a good job."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're smaller than me." Kevin said plainly. "Therefore, you're weaker than me."

"That doesn't mean shit!" Stuart said. "I could dominate you easily."

"Come on. You can't even win in a fight." Kevin said. "How could you possibly dominate me?"

"Easy. If I can pin you on your back or stomach, I could."

Kevin thought about this for a few moments. "OK. Tell you what. If you can successfully pin me down, I'll let you dominate without any complaints."

"OK." The younger brother smirked. "You'll see." Stuart then got into an offensive stance and charged at Kevin. The taller Minion simply grabbed him and swung him around. He then pushed Stuart down onto the floor, making sure to hold his arms so Stuart wouldn't be able to hit him. He flipped his brother onto his back, a smirk showing on the older Minion's face. "Told you, you can't dominate me."

Stuart growled in anger. "Mark my words, Kevin. I WILL dominate you!"

"Sure you will." Kevin said smugly. He got off of his brother and stood up. "Face it, little bro. You can't do it."

Stuart stood up as well. "We'll see."

Kevin rolled his eyes and leaned toward Stuart and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I guess we will." Kevin left do some other things, leaving Stuart alone.

Stuart wiped off the imprint of Kevin's kiss and walked away to do some thinking. "I will figure out a way to get him. But…how?"

As he walked, different ideas popped up. None of them good, though. He had to find a way to dominate Kevin without him fighting. As much as he hates to admit it, his older brother/boyfriend is much stronger and bigger than him. How could he do it, though? He could try a sneak attack, but Kevin is a lot smarter than he looks. He couldn't threaten him. Hmm... What to do.

"Maybe I could-oof." Stuart's train of thought was interrupted by bumping in to someone.

"Ow…" The person said. "Oh Stuart! Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm OK, Dave." Dave pulled Stuart up.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Dave said.

Stuart waved him off. "It's fine. It was kinda my fault too."

Dave looked at him. "You feeling okay? You never apologize."

"I'm good."

"You sure? You seem a little lost. Mentally, that is. Anything you want to tell me?"

"I highly doubt you'd want to hear what's going on in my head."

"I'm very open as you know." Dave said. "I can listen to anything."

Stuart rubbed his head. "Well, I'm trying to figure out how to dominate Kevin."

"I thought he doesn't play the uke role."

"He doesn't. Well, at least for now."

"Why do you say that?"

"I want to show him that just because you're shorter and less strong than someone, doesn't mean you can't be a seme." The one eyed Minion explained.

"I see." The two eyed Minion said.

"Have any ideas?"

"Have you ever thought of bondage?" Dave said.

"What. You mean like, strap up in leather and whip him?"

Dave laughed at the thought. "No. I mean like, tie his arms together. You know, to restrain him. You could even gag him with a ball gag."

Stuart thought about it. "That, could work, but Kevin wouldn't let me get close without a fight."

"You could drug him."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Not sure. But it could work."

"How? He'd suspect something if I tried that."

"When's he's not looking, you could slip a roofie into his drink or something."

"Where can I get a roofie?"

Dave looked around and whispered. "I have some."

"Really?" Stuart asked genuinely surprised. "I never took you for something so shady."

"Yeah. That's one reason why I keep it a secret."

"So... Do you think I could have a few?"

"Sure. Follow me."

And the two brothers headed for Dave's room.

(later)

"Here." Dave handed Stuart a small bag.

"Is this it?"

"Yes." Dave confirmed. "Put one in his drink when he's not looking."

"Won't he see the pill, though?"

"No. It'll dissolve when it hits anything liquid."

"Cool." Stuart said. Suddenly, fear and worry was etched on his face. "Uh, this won't kill him, right?"

"No." Dave said, shaking his head. "It'll just make him unconscious for a while."

"OK."

"Don't worry." The two eyed brother reassured. "He should just be knocked out for about thirty minutes. It'll give you time to set things up."

"Good." The one eyed brother smirked deviously, putting the baggie in his pocket. "This should be very fun."

(Later)

Stuart was in his and Kevin's shared room, mulling over the plan. _'Can I really do this?' He thought. 'I mean, I do want to top him, but he's my brother. My boyfriend! Should I do something this drastic?'_ Stuart shook his head. _'No, I can do this. I have to! If not, he'll never learn.'_ Just then, the aforementioned Minion came in, snapping Stuart out of his thoughts.

"Hey Stuie." Kevin said, cheerily. Stuart sighed in response.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because it's cute." The older brother said, smiling. "Just like you." He gave him a small peck on his lips. Stuart rolled his eye.

"Whatever you say." Stuart stood up. "Say, uh, you want me to go grab you a beer?"

"If you want." Kevin said, kicking back on the bed. Stuart headed out the door. Once he got there, he grabbed two bottles and then headed back to the room. He took out the baggie and stared at the pills. "Well, it's now or never." He pulled one out, about to mix it in Kevin's drink when a voice startled him.

"Hey Stuart!" The voice greeted.

"Oh. Hey Bob."

"Ooh! What do have there, Stu?" The child asked. "Candy?"

"No!" Stuart said, kind of panicked. "Just pills. And alcohol."

"For what?"

"Kevin."

"What's wrong with big brother?" Bob asked, worryingly. "Is he sick?"

"Uh... yeah." The adolescent Minion lied. "He's sick."

"Oh." The heterocromic Minion said. "Well, me and Tim," He pulled out his stuffed bear from his front pocket. "hope he gets better."

"I hope he does too." Stuart said. "See you later."

"Bye!" The naive Minion waved off and went somewhere else to play. Stuart sighed. _'Thank God that it was just Bob.'_ The one eyed teenager made his way back to his and Kevin's room. Before he opened the door, he popped open a bottle and put in a roofie, hoping it would dissolve like Dave said it would. He entered the room and handed the beer to the taller Minion, who looked at the bottle then back to Stuart in confusion. Stuart gave him the same look.

"What?"

"It's just...you never open things for me."

"Can't someone do something nice for someone else?"

"I guess." Kevin said. "Uh, you didn't poison this, did you?"

Stuart looked surprised. "What do you take me for? I'd never do something like that to you." The smaller Minion scooted closer to Kevin. "I love you." The last sentence almost made Stuart reconsider his plan. Almost.

"I love you too." Kevin then took a sip from the bottle. Stuart watched his every move, making sure it would work. Within the hour, Kevin passed out. The younger Minion sighed.

"I guess the next step shall commence."


	2. Chapter 2

Like Dave said, Kevin woke up a half hour later. The room was pitch black, unlike it was earlier. Kevin tried to get up but realized his wrists were tied to the headboard of the bed. He noticed his legs weren't though. Not that it helped. He tried to talk, but couldn't. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was being gagged. He could feel a draft. He looked through the dark and noticed he was nude! But why exactly is what he couldn't figure out. His thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door. A small silhouette was standing in the door frame.

"I see that you're awake." Was that...?

'Stuart?' Kevin thought.

"It's great that you woke up." Stuart said, walking over and climbing onto the bed. "I wasn't sure if I could contain myself any longer."

 _'…What?'_

Stuart got on top and straddled him. "I'm sure you're wondering what's going on."

 _'Uh, yeah!'_

"I wanted to top you, as you know. You wouldn't let me, so I had to take these extreme steps." Stuart looked down, feeling slightly guilty. "But, I couldn't do so with you awake, so I had to roofie you."

Kevin's eyes widened in shock. _'You...did what!?'_

"I'm sorry, but I had to." Stuart said, genuinely sorry. "But don't worry, soon you'll feel exactly how I felt submitting to you." He slid himself off of Kevin until he was eye level with Kevin's flaccid cock and started to pump him. He then stuck his tongue out and licked the head. As the younger brother stimulated him, his own member became harder and harder. The taller Minion fought with all of his might not to give in, but as Stuart used more of his mouth, his will was ebbing away. He let out an involuntary moan, causing Stuart to smirk. He hated himself for liking this. In the pit of Kevin's stomach, he felt the need to release, but he didn't want to show Stuart any weakness. He suppressed his will as much as he could, but alas, it was inevitable. With a muffled moan he came deep into Stuart's mouth. Stuart swallowed the bitter and sweet cream and pulled away with a audible pop.

He crawled over to a desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. The smaller Minion popped open the cap and squirted some on two fingers. He slid one finger in roughly, causing the bigger Minion to squirm in pain.

"Man, you're so tight!" He said. "I'll fix that." Stuart added in a second finger, sliding both in and out forcibly. Kevin moaned through the gag in mixed pain in pleasure. Stuart smirked.

"I knew you'd like this, you masochist." He slid his fingers out and positioned his cock. He stared down at his boyfriend, licking his lips. "Ready?"

Kevin shook his head, violently. Stuart patted his brother's stomach. "Don't worry. You'll like it."

Stuart slid in fully without stopping, causing Kevin to scream through his gag. Stuart slid out fully then slammed against him roughly. The heat from Kevin's abused hole was driving the younger brother insane, causing him to thrust faster.

"Ohh, Kevin~!" He said. "You're sooo hot!" Kevin groaned loudly through the gag, starting to love the feeling of Stuart being inside of him. He wanted more. He tried to talk, but the words only coming out as gibberish. The shorter Minion noticed this.

"What's wrong, Kev?" He asked. "You want me to pound you until you can't walk anymore?"

Kevin nodded vigorously. Stuart chuckled. "Will do!" He took off the ball gag then clutched his older brother's hips and went harder and harder. The two Minions screamed from intense pleasure. Stuart grabbed Kevin's cock and pumped it, bringing him closer to the edge.

"S-Stuie..." He gasped out. "I'm gonna-ahh!" With one final thrust, they came simultaneously. Kevin's jizz splattered against Stuart's hand and face, while he exploded inside of him. The two collapsed together, well spent. A few moments later, Stuart untied Kevin's wrists from the headboard.

"That..." Kevin began. "Was great."

"I told you."

The bigger henchman sighed. "Look, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For doubting you."

"Shouldn't I be sorry?" Stuart said. "I mean, I AM the one that roofied you."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten to experience this."

"Speaking of which." He began. "How come you didn't want to submit."

"Because I didn't want to look weak."

"How would you look weak?"

"Well, because I'm a leader." He said. "A leader isn't supposed to look weak."

"That's stupid." Stuart said. "I don't care about that."

"You don't?"

"No. You're my brother; my boyfriend." The younger Minion said, wrapping his arms around Kevin. "I love you."

Kevin wrapped his arms around Stuart. "I love you, too." He said, drifting on to dreamland.

 **Author's Note: That's it. Man, this was a weird story.**


End file.
